


spandex

by regulardudetier



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new suits, some fun. not that great. movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spandex

They were to be given new suits. Their current ones were outdated and heavily damaged in the battle against Loki's army. Being the two on the team without any real superpowers, they didn't get any fancy tech or iron to cover them up. It would slow them down and cause a lot of problems for either.   


Clint had insisted being able to give input on his own outfit. He wanted better holsters, better guns even. He wanted a place to store his bow instead of slinging it over his back. The quiver would stay; it was his pride and joy. He was fine with an all black outfit as long as there was some promise of purple. It was his color, after all. His new vest would be bulletproof, but his arms would be completely exposed. Fine by him, it was something he was used to. Everything else would be somewhat similar to his previous suit, because there really wasn't much else to be done. Breathable fabrics, easy to jump and stretch in allowing for flaw-free movement, and even liquid absorbant. 

And that was it. He would wait a few days, maybe a week, before the mockup was available. After testing it out, he'd wait a few more days before the full outfit was ready. And he'd be back in the field fighting again. 

It came as a surprise to him one day though when he was suddenly called up to the lab to review something that was supposedly made for his liking. The agent wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but he walked into the tech lab with the suit on and a curious face. "Barton! Check it out. A new suit. You like?"

If he was supposed to be paying attention to the curved body in front of him, that's exactly what his eyes were set on. "Nat....." he trailed off. "I mean, Agent Romanoff. I see they, uh, took a few liberties with your suit.." It was a little bit more than 'a few liberties' and he could tell. She seemed irritated but also proud. Her body had been perfectly captured in the suit. 

"It's made out of the same type of material as yours. No wear and tear, liquid absorbant, and will hold her weapons perfectly. She'll even be able to move more freely and openly. And..." The lab assistant twirled his finger, and Natasha turned. "We added the mark of the Black Widow. Not too visible, but it's there. So? What do you think?"

The assassin cleared his throat, giving the spy a once-over. "It's...uh, it's...wow. I, uh." 

"Save it, wonder boy." The Widow nudged her way past him, leaving the laboratory of children and the Hawk inside. They all stared at him, arms crossed and laughter spreading. 

"...You guys are assholes." 


End file.
